Sueños Rotos
by alejandrasanchez
Summary: Bella tiene una vida normal, un novio casi perfecto,padres y un hermano, pero que sucede cuando su vida da un giro y pierde a la persona que creia amar,que sucede cuando llega alguien mas que le enseña que la vida es una sola. E&B. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Hey chics como estan?, pues soy nueva aca en el FanFiction y ps estoy publicando mi primera historia, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa porque yo no soy escritora ni nada de eso solo lo hize porque soñe con esto y me parecio que una historia así se podia escribir,por otro lado quiero decir que no actualizare super rapido porque acabo de entrar a la uni y ps me es un poco dificil! pero eso no significa que me perdere por meses y meses, igual si les gusta la historia escribire mas. Otra cosita la historia no comienza con un Edward&Bella, comienza primero con la vida de Bella y luego en unos cuantos capitulos llega Edward, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y ps sino estoy abierta a sugerencias, de lo que les gustaria que pasara y que no jejejeje ps me voy creo que me extendi mucho!. Aca les dejo el prólogo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 17 años de edad, mis amigos me dicen Bella, vivo en Phoenix, pero nací en Forks, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la Península de Olympic, un poco aburrido y _verde, muy verde,_ mis padres decidieron mudarse a Phoenix cuando papá consiguió a un importante socio para su empresa: Billy Black, gran hombre pero con un hijo bastante engreído, Jacob Black ¡puaj! Tan solo su nombre me da asco, siempre ha estado enamorado de mi, pero en realidad como dije antes todo, absolutamente TODO en él me parece desagradable. Hace aproximadamente 13 años que no he vuelto a Forks, pero Phoenix es perfecto ¡hay sol! ¡adoro el sol! y lo mejor casi nunca llueve.

Mi vida es descrita en una palabra: Complicada, aunque tengo una hermosa familia y económicamente estoy bastante bien mi vida realmente es… vacía… ¿Por qué? No lo sé, me siento carente de amor, a pesar de que mi hermano Emmet me adora, (y yo a él, a pesar de ser la persona más loca que he conocido en mi corta vida), mis padres: Reneé y Charlie , también me aman, siento que aún existe un vacío… que no tengo ese amor, ese que hace que tu corazón lata de una forma desenfrenada, que llena tu cuerpo de adrenalina, que tu estomago tenga mariposas y todas esas cosas, ese amor especial, ese que perdí cuando alguien , a quien es muy difícil recordar, me abandono, pero para que puedan entender mi historia es necesario que lo recuerde…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertecen, pertenecen a la genial Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto creando historias sobre ellos.

CAPITULO I

3 AÑOS ATRÁS

01 de abril de 2006

Era un día soleado, como siempre aquí en Phoenix, me levanté de muy buen humor, a pesar de tener el presentimiento de que algo grave iba a suceder, pero no le di importancia creí que solo eran nervios, ¿la razón de ellos? un chico con grandes ojos color esmeralda que hipnotizan, alto y de facciones muy finas, y cabello corto estilo militar pero un intenso color amarillo ¿Quién era él?, pues mi adorado novio Alec Vulturi, el chico más dulce y atento de todos, nos conocimos hace aproximadamente 2 años y 3 meses y desde entonces somos novios.

_Me encontraba en el piso de uno de los pasillos que van al gimnasio recogiendo mis cosas ya que la bruja de Lauren me había hecho tropezar cuando escuché la voz más dulce que hay en la tierra decir mi nombre._

-_Isabella ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico más hermoso de toda la secundaria Phoenix, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme._

-_Oh… mmmm…ah…si__—__contesté yo sonrojándome un poco al tomar su mano, ya que he estado secretamente enamorada de él desde hace ya varios meses._

-_¿Seguro?--- insistió al levantarme._

-_Eh….sí, no es nada-dije volteando un poco mi rostro para que no pudiera notar mi ahora empeorado sonrojo._

-_Puedo preguntar ¿qué sucedió?__—__dijo volteando mi rostro con una de sus manos para que le mirara directamente a sus grandes ojos._

-_Ah…mmmm. Bueno--- empecé a trabarme como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, y si a eso le agrego el sonrojo, pues soy la vergüenza andante- es que Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallroy me odian y pues creo que una de ellas me hizo caer y…ah…mmm… Bue…Bueno...no…no se… tal vez… quie… quiero decir…---- pero me silencio colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios._

-_Shhhh Isabella__—__dijo intentando calmarme._

-_Solo bella__—__le interrumpí_

-_Bueno bella__—__confirmó- lo sé, mas de una vez he visto que Jess y Lauren quieren hacerte daño, pero no lo permitiré- sentencio con voz dura y cortante-no ahora._

-_Ammm… bueno gracias, pero ¿por qué?__—__pregunté un poco confundida_

-_Pues bueno como decirlo- empezó vacilante, es mi idea o está nervioso- mmm… este… bueno--- dijo pasando la mano derecha por su cabeza, en señal de frustración._

-_Alec, solo dime- dije en un tono que no ocultaba mi intensa curiosidad._

-_Pues veras bella, quiero decirte algo muy importante__—__dijo mirando el suelo, y encogiéndose de hombros._

_Levantó su rostro y le di una mirada incitándolo a que prosiguiera, este chico estaba volviéndome totalmente loca._

-_Bueno es que hace días me di cuenta de que, pues, me gustas__—__dijo sonrojándose un poco y bajando su mirada._

-_Ya va espera un momento__…__ ¿qué dijiste?__—__dije un poco sin pensar ya que mi cabeza estaba vuelta un lío, creo que malinterpretó mis palabras, porque frunció su seño y dijo:_

-_Bueno yo sé que tal vez mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos pero tenía que decírtelo - lo interrumpí dándole un dulce beso en los labios, se sorprendió un poco pero me lo devolvió, nos separamos cuando fue necesario respirar, y agregue en voz baja, casi susurrando__—__yo también te quiero__—__y lo miré directamente a los ojos, esos orbes color esmeralda que hipnotizan, y pude descifrar en ellos que decía la verdad, Alec me quería, él de verdad me quería. _

Mientras recordaba el mejor día de mi vida y mi primer beso, un grito ensordecedor me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡¡¡¡Bellaaaaaaaa!!!!- gritó mi adorado hermano Emmet desde el piso de abajo, bastante ofuscado a decir verdad-- ¡¡¡¡Muévete!!!! Vamos a llegar tarde y Cristina se va a molestar, sino te apuras ¡te dejo!—sentencio.

¡Arww! Cristina Millán, la maldad encarnada en un cuerpo de mujer, una bruja hecha persona, eso era la nariz de plástico de la novia de mi hermano, a ver si me entienden porque la detesto, ella es el tipo de persona que denigran a los demás solo por tener dinero y "belleza", la verdad no sé porque mi hermano esta con ella, el se merece algo mejor, quiero decir, mi hermano no está mal, es alto como de 1.85m, musculoso, ojos azules, cabello un poco rizado con un corte a la moda, es todo un caballero, dulce, amable, un poco infantil y muy demostrativo en lo que se refiere a temas sexuales, pero cuando lo conoces bien te acostumbras a sus juegos y burlas, y ella, la nariz de plástico, bueno es alta de tez color canela (de tanto ir al salón a broncearse), cabello rizado negro hasta la cintura (creo que es lo único natural en ella), su cuerpo es "perfecto", si perfectamente plástico, esta bruja se ha hecho mas cirugías que una vaca queriendo ser león, todo en ella es falso, y cuando digo todo, es TODO pero es así, la típica animadora de un equipo de Soccer, donde por supuesto mi hermano es el capitán, es fría, calculadora, cabeza hueca y enormemente estúpida, pero bueno con todo y eso mi hermano la _quiere_, nótese el _quiere_ y no el _ama_, en cuanto mi relación con ella es más bien mmmm digamos nula solo cruzamos una que otra palabra ya que el odio es mutuo.

-¡¡¡¡Ya voy!!!!- grité asomándome por el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto-me estoy vistiendo joder- por esto último Emmet rompió en risas.

Del apuro solo tome un vestido color rosado de tirantes bastante sencillo, aunque me encantaba no lo podía negar, hacia resaltar mi no tan sobresaliente busto, era corto, por encima de las rodillas, y lo cruzaba un cinta blanca que acababa en un pequeño lazo entre mis pechos, y de ahí hacia abajo era bastante suelto, me coloque mis zapatillas blancas, y me recogí el cabello en una cola, ya que era caso perdido. ¡Upss! se me olvidaba decir cómo era yo, pues mido aproximadamente 1.65m, de tez blanca (como mi madre), cabello marrón con ondas al final, soy delgada, un poco torpe y mis ojos son color marrón, nada interesante la verdad.

Luego de estar lista corrí escaleras abajo, me sorprendió el no haberme caído, y ahí estaban al pie de la escalera, mamá y Emmet esperándome impacientemente.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho Em, me quedé dormida- dije a mi hermano mayor dándole un beso y un gran abrazo.

-Si como sea enana- replicó Em Con una sonrisa

-Hola mamá buenos días—dije besándole la mejilla también.

-¡Oh! buenos días bella amaneciste contenta- dijo mamá un poco sorprendida.

-Si, seguro soñó con su nene y por eso se quedo dormida- contestó Em Doblándose de la risa, le encantaba meterse conmigo.

-Cállate Sr. oso- dije imitando la voz de la bruja y quitándole la sonrisa de la cara, mamá y yo rompimos en risas.

-Vamos ya bella, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Em bastante serio.

-Lo que diga el Sr. oso—contesté haciendo un saludo militar- adiós mamá te amo—dijimos Em y yo al unisolo.

-Adiós chicos cuídense los amo—contestó mamá

* * *

Hey como estan? espero super! ;)! ps aqui paso a dejarles el primer capitulo! :D, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!, en especial a _**lady beat y lagrimas-oscuras**_ por tomarse su tiempo en dejarme un review :D espero les encante la historia, quiero aclarar que edward no aparecera aun, recuerden bella tenia una vida antes de que nuestro dulce amor entre a escena jejeje espero les guste el cap :D!, dejen sus comentarios! :) si les gusta o no, que quieren que suceda?, o lo que deseen decirme ;), espero reviews, andare actualizando nuevamente ammmm creo que el sabado o el domingo!, depende las tareas jajajaja la verdad estoy un poco complicada! jejeje upss lo siento me extendi muchisimo! igual gracias chicas son lo maximo!, espero sigan leyendo mi historia un besoteee bye! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertecen, pertenecen a la genial Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto creando historias sobre ellos.**

* * *

CAPITULO II

Salimos de nuestra casa y nos montamos en el auto de Em, un jeep todo terreno color verde oliva, con grandes ruedas y 4 puertas un poco descubierto en la parte trasera, al acomodarme en el asiento trasero, ya que la bruja iba siempre con él adelante, Em dijo:

-Bella, por favor te lo pido si quieres de rodillas, hoy compórtate más amable con Cristi, es el ultimo día de clases por favor- dijo esto de una manera tan tierna que me ablandó el corazón.

-Hay por dios Em si sabes que la odio y ella a mi—dije rodando los ojos

-Pero bella, por favor hazlo por mí- rogó mirándome por el retrovisor con ojos de cordero a medio morir- es mi novia, y yo la... _quiero_—concluyó.

-Si y yo tu hermana- contesté en un tono de reproche, pero notando que la última frase "_la quiero_" le había costado decirla un poco, o ¿eran ideas mías?

-Yo sé y te adoro pero a ella... _también- _ahí esta ¡no estoy loca! Le cuesta decir que la quiere, ¡OH! Será porque ¿ya no la quiere? eso tengo que averiguarlo.

-¡Bah! Está bien veré que hago- respondí, pero cuando iba a preguntarle si la quería llegamos a las casa de la bruja.

-Buenos días señor Gumi- dijo la bruja en una voz supuestamente tierna, pero para mí sonaba como dos gatos peleando por un trozo de pescado.

-Buenos días preciosa- y le dio un beso muy apasionado.

¡Iu!, Que asco -pensé en mi fuero interno, mis besos con Alec no eran tan asquerosos, ojala y un día se le caigan los dientes falsos y mi hermano se dé cuenta

-Jajajajaja- solté la risa sin querer.

-¡Ah! Hola bella ¿como estas?- dijo sorprendida de verme ahí, ya que normalmente Alec me buscaba para ir al colegio.

-Hola, bien- contesté un poco cortante y por el retrovisor mi hermano me dio una mirada envenenada, y concluí-y tu _Honey_- destacando esa ultima palabra, así solía decir ella a las personas, ufff…… que hipócrita.

-Súper Honey, I love tu vestido ¿OK?- dijo- y tu novio, ¿Dónde anda?

¡Dios pero que imbécil!- pensé

-Gracias _Honey_- contesté con todo el sarcasmo posible- y Alec no me pudo venir a buscar hoy…

Transcurrieron 15 minutos de tortura antes de llegar al colegio y cuando bajé del auto me esperaba el ser más hermoso de Phoenix, con una sonrisa en sus labios y recostado a su hermoso Honda Accord Coupe HF-S color plata

-¡Amor!- gritó mi adorado—¡qué bella estas hoy!- y sin dejarme contestar depositó un dulce beso en mis labios.

-Wow, creo que me vestiré más linda seguido, para que me recibas así todos los días- dije un poco sorprendida de su entusiasmo, ya que mayormente él siempre estaba un poco dormido en las mañana y no nos saludamos con mucha efusividad.

Y en ese momento, él estalló en risas diciendo—siempre estas hermosa mi vida--- y depositó otro dulce beso en mi labios.

"Mi vida"- uff… acaso podía ser más hermoso

-Te amo- susurró a mi oído.

Si definitivamente si podía—afirmé en mis pensamientos.

-Yo también- logré contestar en medio de mi gran sonrojo, mareo y confusión, por dios casi me desmayo, mi Alec es perfecto.

Pero como siempre la nariz plástica y sus prendedores, es decir: Cristina, Jessica y Lauren, hicieron su aparición.

-Pero que linda mi pequeña cuñadita y su príncipe azul sin caballo-dijo con la voz más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida- espero que su "amorcito" dure por siempre- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos, esa sí que podía ser una perra cuando Emmet no estaba

- jajajajaja- estalló en risas, pero no sé porque razón su risa me heló la sangre y sentí de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho que había sentido temprano en la mañana, la cual había confundido con nervios.

-Eso ni siquiera lo dudes cabeza de helio- respondió mi novio, al escuchar sus palabras me quede petrificada, Alec jamás trataba a una dama de esa manera, aunque a esa no podía llamársele así pero al fin y al cabo era una mujer, y la única manera de que una persona tan caballerosa como él hiciera eso, se debía a que ella en realidad lo había ofendido o…… tocado un punto en el cual él podía perder…

-Tu pequeño _en…_-pero la campana interrumpió la amenaza de cristina y con ello Alec y yo corrimos a clase.

Pero de camino al salón iba pensando en lo poco caballero que había sido Alec y lo que había querido decir cristina cuando la campana lo interrumpió, tal vez ella quería decirle _¿enfermo? _pero_ ¿de qué? _así que me atreví y pregunté:

-¿Qué fue eso?-un poco dudosa.

-Bueno princesa pues me sacó de mis casillas, si quieres me disculpo- él era muy malo para decir mentiras así que le creí, y por eso le interrumpí dándole un apasionado beso que nos dejó sin aire, y cuando nos separamos jadeando musité contra sus labios

-Por eso es que te amo tanto, por ser tan caballero, y ser capaz de pedirle disculpas a alguien que no lo merece- estas palabras salieron de mi corazón-te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando muera- mi novio se tensó ante esta última frase y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y dijo:

-Nunca bella, nunca digas algo sobre morir, Jamás vuelvas a repetirlo- sentenció en una voz dura pero con una mirada llena de desesperación- te amo.

-Ah… bueno lo siento, es verdad, pero te prometo que jamás lo repetiré- dije un poco fuera de mí debido a su cambio de humor repentino.

-Princesa recuerda que hoy tengo un juego- dijo cambiando el tema, y acariciando mi mejilla---y pues quiero que estés allí—dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más dulce- sabes que sin ti ahí no podría jugar, tu eres mi inspiración, sin ti no soy nadie, no lo olvides jamás- culminó depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Pues mi príncipe claro que estaré ahí - contesté- pero no hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, que eso no pasara, solo es juego y ganaras por mi- reproché acariciando su rostro con mi mano.

-Wow tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a clases, te amo nos vemos luego- dije guiñándole un ojo y enviándole un beso mientras me alejaba a toda prisa, pero pude notar que su rostro cambio de dulce a preocupado, porque esta así, porque siento que Alec me oculta algo, algo que no es nada bueno.

* * *

Hey! como estan? espero super ;)!, ps aqui les dejo otro cap sorry por no actualizar el fin xD! no estuve en la compu, mmm ps creo que la historia no gusta mucho pero igual jejeje esto fue lo que soñe y ps lo escribire tal cual, asi que..., igual si desean que algo pase o asi ps dejen un review ;)! jejejeje por cierto gracias a **_lagrimas-oscuras_** por tomarse la tarea de dejarme un review jejeje eres genial ;)! este cap va dedicado a **_TI_**! :D, tambien gracias por los alertas y favoritos y ps a los que solo leen, no leemos luego un besoteee :D

P.D: no se cuando actualizare estoy full :S! lo hare lo mas pronto que pueda! lo prometooo :D un beso bye :)


End file.
